


her rock and his anchor.

by sahwan



Series: yachi is sunshine [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, cute fluff that might turn into smut, hinata tries to play cupid, tsukishima is tired of the games kageyachi are playing, yachi and kageyama are made for each other fight me., yamaguchi is the best captain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: kageyama’s her rock, someone she can lean on and someone she can always count on to have her back; yachi’s his anchor, someone who levels him, brings him back to shore when he’s lost his way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: yachi is sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876957
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	her rock and his anchor.

kageyama shifts uncomfortably on the club room floor, he’s been trying to figure out a question for a test the past 30 minutes. 

“kageyama come on, its like the ones we’ve practiced before.” yamaguchi sighs, pen in hand.

“how is it that in the past two years and a half you still manage to need help studying?” tsukishima chimes in, looking unexceptionally irritated, his face painted with a scowl.

“tsukki come on. help him out.” yamaguchi begs his bestfriend and tsukishima shoots him an annoyed look.

“i helped tutor that moron last week, its yachi’s turn.” he retorts, turning his attention to the book in front of him. 

“where  _is_ yacchan?” hinata asks, who is sitting next to kageyama with his own sheet of equations.

“helping couch ukai with the new formations. she said she’ll be up in a little bit.” yamaguchi replies, looking over hinata’s answers, using his pen to mark the incorrect ones.

“yachi really needs to stop spoiling you two.” tsukishima says, flipping to the next page of his text book.

“more like she needs to stop spoiling  kageyama.”  hinata singsongs, nudging his shoulder with the setter, shaking him out of his concentration.

“w-what?” he blinks, totally out of it.

“we were talking about your fat crush on yachi.” tsukishima quips.

“my w-what? i don’t know what you’re talking about.” his words come out faster than he wanted. a small tinge of red rushing to the tips of his ears.

“come on kageyama, we all know.” hinata says, patting the setter on the back. kageyama blinks, looking at the other three third years in the room. 

“i dont know what youre talking about.” he repeats again, this time slower.

“i’m sorry, but we see the way you look at her.” yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, ignoring kageyama’s glare.

“it’s like how yamaguchi use to look at her.” tsukishima comments and yamaguchi’s face flushes.

“n-not anymore! it was a little crush. i-i just... thought she was pretty.” yamaguchi explains, his hands flying everywhere to get his point across. 

“she  _is_ pretty...” absentmindedly, kageyama agrees.

“who’s pretty?” yachi peers into the club room, removing her outdoor shoes.

“no one.” kageyama’s quick to answer, his ears fully red with embarrassment.

hinata whistles a small tune while tsukishima laughs in his corner of the room.

“just g-guy talk.” yamaguchi stutters, his face the same color as kageyama’s ears. 

yachi looks visibly confused, settling herself down next to kageyama before placing her book in her lap. 

“well i guess you _are_ still boys after all. even though you breath, sleep, and eat volleyball.”

“don’t associate me with those two idiots.”  tsukishima frowns, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

yachi’s eyebrows are raised, “are you saying you have other interests besides volleyball, tsukishima?” she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“he likes dinosaurs.” yamaguchi adds.

“shut up, yamaguchi.”

“heh, sorry tsukki.”

yachi chuckles before remembering, “oh yeah. i’ve seen those dinosaur toys in your room,” she notes. “you also like strawberry shortcake, right?” 

flustered, tsukishima returns his focus on his own studies as yachi smiles, knowing tsukishima wasn’t easy to fluster. 

“anyway where did you leave off on, kageyama?” she turns her attention to the paper in front of him, writing the problem on the side of his sheet to better understand and right away he begins to solve the question.

“how is it that when i tutor you, it takes 30 whole minutes to solve one question, but yachi helps and you instantly get it?” tsukishima’s face is contorted into a deep frown and kageyama ignores him, or rather, focuses on his work. 

“maybe i’m just a better teacher than you.” she jokes.

“or maybe a certain someone motivates him.” tsukishima mutters under his breath.

“what?” 

“oh nothing, yacchan. tsukishima is stupid.” hinata voices, shoving the papers in his school bag and getting up from his seat. 

“where are you going?” yachi looks up at hinata with a tilted head. 

“i finished my questions so im headed home.”

“yup, so lets go tsukki.”yamaguchi’s voice sounds urging and tsukishima sighs but follows his captain along with his fellow middle blocker out the club door. 

“h-hey, you idiots! where are you going!?” kageyama asks the three.

“home.” hinata yells just as the door closes.

“it’s okay. you can concentrate better now.” yachi smiles. the kind of smile that makes kageyama forget whatever was on his mind.

“kageyama?” her voice pulls him back from his thoughts and he realizes he was staring for too long.

“s-sorry you’re right.”

“we only have a couple questions left. you can do it!” her hand is perched on his shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“y-yes!” he says it a little too loud and a little rushed. he won’t let yachi’s hard work go to waste. she giggles and writes down the next set of questions. 

*

by the time they finished it was already sundown. kageyama felt responsible for keeping yachi this late, well technically it  _was_ his fault. okay maybe it was all his fault.

“do you need me to walk you home, yachi?” kageyama looks down at her as they walk to the bus stop, keeping his steps short to match her small strides.  she blinks up at him, cheeks slightly dusted pink before she nods a yes.

“but wouldn’t it be too late by the time you got home? what would your parents say? what if something happened to you? what if-“ 

“yachi, i’ll be fine. i’m more concerned of what might happen to you if i’m not walking you home.” kageyama interrupts her rambling, reassuring her not to worry.

“but what about your parents? or your sister?” 

“they’re fine. my mom and dad are at work and my sister probably won’t care.” he shrugs, leaning against the bus stop. 

“if you say so...” she agrees; still with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

“it’s fine, yachi.” kageyama pats her shoulder as the bus arrives.

the walk on the way home was silent but not uncomfortable. kageyama likes yachi’s silence. just the sound of her breathing calms him, the fact that shes there makes him feel better; makes him feel secure, because that’s just yachi. if he’s ever feeling insecure about anything she’s always there telling him to stop doubting himself. not with harsh words like tsukishima, sugar coated ones like yamaguchi, or even dumb sound affects like hinata. just her truth and honesty. 

“here it is.” she speaks up as they get to her apartment.

“yeah i know. i’ve been to your place before.” he lets out a small chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

“y-yeah,” she fiddles with her backpack strap. “thanks for walking me home, kageyama.”

“it’s no problem. you’re always helping me, i thought i could return the favor.” he’s kicking dirt off the ground trying not to look at her, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

“thanks anyway. can you text me when you get home? just so i know youre safe.”

his head whips up to look at her. her golden eyes shining in the moonlight, the faintest tinge spread across her cheeks, the way shes waiting for him to do something. he’s taking it all in and for a second he’s debating whether to kiss her or not. yachi isn’t the same as she use to be. first year yachi would have never let kageyama walk her home so late. she’d worry too much about his safety and health. he smiles at the thought of flustered yachi, stuttering over her words and waving her hands around.

“i will. goodnight yachi.”

*

the following days consisted of small glances at each other, shy “hi”s, and little touches. hinata couldnt help himself, he needed to meddle. usually he’d be completely oblivious to what was happening but he knew kageyama and yachi for too long to not notice when something was up with the two of them.

“hey yacchan! i have a question.” hinata states, grabbing a towel from her.

“yeah what’s wrong?” 

“why do you like kageyama? i mean yeah he’s pretty popular with girls but really? him?”

“w-what? n-no! who said i like kageyama!?” she trips over her words, her face completely flushed.

“come on, yacchan you can tell me!” he leans down to her, his hand cupping his ear.

“even if i did like him, it wouldn’t matter. he’s not the type of guy who looks at girls.” her face looks sullen and she’s discreetly looking at kageyama from across the gym.

“he looks at  _you_ .” 

“t-that’s different! i’m his friend and the volleyball club’s manager. of course he has to look at me.”

“yeah but he looks at you _differently_! don’t you notice?” hinata’s eyebrows are furrowed and he looks pretty serious. 

meanwhile from the other side of the court, tsukishima sees the perfect opening.

“hey, king.” kei says from where he’s sitting, back against the wall. kageyama raises an eyebrow and tsukishima motions for him to crouch down and he does.

“you’re creeping me out... what do you want?” tobio asks cautiously, keeping his eyes narrowed at the blond boy.

”are you ever going to tell yachi how you feel?” kei’s gaze doesn’t meet kageyama’s but instead is pointed towards yachi and hinata.

”w-what are you talking about?!” flustered by the sudden question, kageyama stands up. tsukishima follows him and stands as well.

”if you don’t hurry, someone else might take her.” tsukishima knows he’s instigating, but he can’t take it anymore. if those two idiots(minus yachi) don’t get together soon he’s going to scream. and tsukishima rarely screams. kageyama looks towards hitoka and shouyo; they’re smiling at each other and his arm is around her shoulder. there's a subtle frown and a hint of jealousy on his face and tsukishima grins at the sight. _damn finally_.

”oi, boke!” kageyama shouts and hinata jolts in his spot.

”w-why’d you have to yell! i’m right here dumbass!” 

“quit fooling around and practice your jump serves.” oh he’s mad. fuming actually. hinata looks over at tsukishima who is grinning ear to ear with satisfaction and hinata flicks him off, knowing full well what he said to bakageyama to make him mad.

*  
  


the next couple of weeks changed drastically; kageyama went from smiles and hi’s to completely ignoring yachi. 

_did i do something wrong?_ she keeps wondering to herself. he couldn’t even look her in the eyes anymore. when she would hand him a towel or his water bottle he’d say a small ‘thanks’ and leave.

“hinata, come here.” hitoka waves the red head towards her and he leaves kageyama’s side to happily skip to the small girl.

”what’s up, yacchan?” hinata asks, purposely wrapping an arm around her. lately, she’s noticed hinata being awfully clingy, i mean, she doesn’t mind; he’s one of her bestfriends after all. shouyo ignores the searing daggers tobio is shooting at him. if he’s that jealous why not just tell yachi how he feels instead of ignoring her? _stupid kageyama_.

”is kageyama mad at me?” she asks, her voice in a whisper. 

“mad at you? why would he be mad at you?”

”i-i don’t know! one day he’s smiling at me the next day he’s acting like i don’t exist.” there’s a small tremble in her voice and hinata frowns; he wants to beat bakageyama up for making yachi feel this way. shouyo sighs, dragging yachi towards the storage room. tobio’s eyes follow them and instinctively his legs follow too. the door was slightly ajar and he could hear them whispering.

”yacchan.” hinata sighs, he could tell she wanted to cry, “you can cry if you want to. it’s just me.” and with that yachi sobs quietly, her face buried in hinata’s chest.

”i swear to god i’m going to kill kageyama.” he says under gritted teeth.

 _me? what did i do?!_ kageyama thinks, still eavesdropping.

”he’s not _trying_ to ignore you.”

 _oh... so that’s what it was._ there's a frown on tobio’s face. to think he’s the reason for her tears... _damn it_.

”yacchan, i’m sure if you tell him how you feel he’ll stop being an idiot.”

”n-no because what if it makes things worst and he hates me even more?!” 

that’s it, kageyama can’t take it anymore and before his mind could tell him to stop he’s walking into the storage room.

”i could never hate you, yachi!” 

“k-kageyama?!” they both say in surprise and yachi is wiping her tears away.

”h-how much of t-that did you hear?” she asks between hiccups.

”all of it.” 

yachi’s face pales and hinata is trying to slip away. but yachi’s quick to grab his hand, mouthing ‘don’t leave.’

kageyama’s annoyed, “tch. this is between you and me, yachi. hinata isn’t part of it.” 

slowly hitoka loosens her grip and shouyo slips out the door, closing it behind him.

”i-i’m sorry, kageyama!” she bows to him repeatedly and he chuckles. peering up at him with a confused expression she studies his face. there’s a smile on his lips but worry in his eyes.

”kageyama?”

he doesn’t speak but instead pulls her into an embrace.

”k-kageyama?!” she’s panicking now.

”i’m sorry for making you cry. i know i’ve been avoiding you, but it’s not because i hate you or anything...” he pauses, taking in a deep breath, “i-i like you. i’ve never liked anyone or anything like i do with you. not even volleyball.”

”w-what?” yachi’s shocked that he’s admitting he likes her more than volleyball. _he’s lying._ she thinks. hitoka tilts her head back to look at him; there’s a blush on his cheeks and his lips are trembling.

”i-it’s true,” tobio continues, “when i’m practicing volleyball i always have you on my mind.” 

yachi’s cheeks warm up and she wants to look away from him but she can’t. kageyama meets her gaze, their faces mere centimeters apart. slowly he leans forward, closing the gap between the two.

”alright coach!” the doors suddenly swing open and yachi and kageyama jolt, taking two steps away from each other. the first year, shocked, apologizes profusely to the two third years and yachi is a nervous wreck also apologizing.

”i-i didn’t know anyone was in here! i’m so sorry!” 

“it’s okay! we’re sorry!” yachi’s tugging on kageyama’s sleeve, motioning for him to apologize as well.

kageyama looms over the first year, obviously irritated, “i am not going to apologize for _almost_ kissing the girl i like.” with that he walks out, not wanting to look back; his face was on fire and his heart was beating way too loud for his own good. 

yachi freezes, blinking a few times before processing what just happened. her face is completely flushed and she feels light headed. she squeaks a small ‘sorry’ to the first year and walks onto the court, avoiding hinata’s suggestive stare.

”so how’d it go?” shouyo is wrapping his arm around her shoulder again and before she could respond tobio spikes a ball at the back of his head.

”keep your hands off yachi.” he scowls.

hinata, annoyed, yells, “why the yell can’t i touch her?!”

”because i don’t want you touching the girl i like.”

there it is again. _‘the girl i like.’_ yachi’s heart does a flip and hinata’s scowl quickly turns into an excited smile.

”did you finally tell her bakageyama!?”

”finally.” tsukishima groans behind _the king,_ with yamaguchi next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven’t finished my tsukiyachi fic yet but i just had to publish this- it’s been in my notes for so long now! but i promise i’ll work hard on both stories! i love yachi so much. and she deserves the world. this story, like two hour train rides, will have multiple chapters so stay tuned!


End file.
